A wireless endpoint device can establish a wireless link with a wireless access point to allow the wireless device to communicate over a network. A wireless access point is a communication node that includes a wireless transceiver that defines a coverage area within which wireless endpoint devices are able to wirelessly communicate with the communications node. A network can include multiple wireless access points that provide respective coverage areas. As a wireless endpoint device moves, the wireless endpoint device can roam between the different coverage areas and can connect to respective wireless access points.